Sick, Twisted, Demented Froggy
This is an episode of Season 3 of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Plot Wario goes to a Pet Shop and buys a frog. He calls him Froggy. But, turns out he is once a human who is a Cold-Blooded Serial Killer from the 1930's that is turned into a frog for some reason and he time-traveled. Script Wario goes into the Local Pet Shop and stands in front of the counter. Cashier: What can I do for you? Wario: I would like a Frog in a Cage, please. Cashier: Good choice! These ones are easier to take care of these days! Ok, that will be 1 dollar. Wario gives 1 dollar from his wallet to the cashier. Cashier: Thank you! Wario: Your welcome! Wario goes out to the Pet Shop and goes home. Once he goes inside, Wario puts the Cage down and Wario sitted in the couch thinking of what to do with it. Waluigi comes in. Waluigi: What was that? Wario: A frog. I figured I want a pet since everybody must have had one in their life on this town. Waluigi: Remember: Take CARE '''of it, not just play with it. Wario: Blah blah blah blah, you can tell me those rules later. Now, leave me alone. Waluigi: Fine... Waluigi goes back in his room. Wario: Oh Frog, what to do with you? I am already bored while thinking about what to do with you. Frog: You can do anything about me! Wario: WHA??? Frog: ...What? Never heard a frog talk before? Wario: Yeah. How do you talk anyway? Frog: I'll tell you. BUT KEEP THIS A '''SECRET, ok?! Wario: Ok??? Frog: Now. I am a Serial Killer from the 1930's. I was human during this times. And I am a Cold Blooded Serial Killer. Wario: WHA??? Frog: I know it is hard to believe for you, Wario. And I do not remember how or why I am turned into a frog. I committed a crime before I come across this portal while I was a human but later turned into a frog before I entered the Portal. I time-traveled to your time period. And, I want you to let you know something... Wario: And what is that? Frog: If you EVER 'tell this secret to your friends, '''I AM GOING TO MUR-' Waluigi: Wario? What are you doing? Wario: NOTHING! Nothing really! Waluigi: Ok. I thought I heard 2 voices. Frog (whispering): Don't tell him the secret! Waluigi: Did I just see his mouth move like he was talking? Wario: No! Not at all! Waluigi: Umm, is this a talking frog? Frog (very loud): ARRRGHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Froggy then pulls out a gun. Waluigi: WARIO??? WHAT'S GOING ON??? Wario: I DON'T KNOW! THIS FROG IS MENTAL AND INSANE! Waluigi: HE SHOULD BE IN AN INSANE ASYLUM! Frog: Oh, so you are now telling me I need mental help? Well, not this time!!! Let me tell you the truth... Wario: O...okay??? Frog: I was placed in a Asylum 3 times! So, '''DIE!!! The Frog shoots his gun at Wario's Hat and it got pinned in the wall. Wario: RUN!!!!! Wario and Waluigi runs to their rooms. Meanwhile the Forg is looking for them in a very scary way. Frog: Oh guys? Where are yooooou??? The Frog knocks on the door to Wario's Room. Wario: GO AWAY!!! Frog: I will not until you die! The Frog knocks the door down. Wario used something that he doesn't know about on the frog and the frog is now a human again. ???: Drat!!! How dare you! Wario pulls out a MK 9000 which is stronger then the human's gun. Wario: Tell me your name before you die, please... ???: Uhhh!!! I am Davis Mafitsgerald!!! Wario: Ok. Are you ready to go back to the asylum from the 1930's once again? Davis: Y-yeah... Wario; Ok. And so, Davis Mafitsgerald got in the insane asylum to his time-period where he belongs. And, Wario and Friends live happily ever after! (The End!!!)